


[Podfic of] Kant's Theory of the Sublime, by sinsense

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank bemoans the fact that the Way brothers are motherfucking cockteases. Gerard is VERY VERY SINCERE. Mikey shrugs. Often. Pete just needs a profound deep dicking. Frank can maybe help him out with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Kant's Theory of the Sublime, by sinsense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kant's Theory of the Sublime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12304) by sinsense. 



To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ud645f7rmfbq39b/Kants_Theory_of_the_Sublime.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me FOREVER to read this fic. Which is RIDICULOUS, because: sinsense! And: SO many recs! But, the thing was: Frank/Pete. I just never _imagined_ Frank/Pete before. I never knew I _wanted_ it, until this fic. But oh my fucking god - when it's written like this, I absolutely, definitely DO WANT it.
> 
> The day I finally read this piece, I knew that I needed to make a podfic of it. It was suddenly imperative. I needed to do it _immediately_. :)
> 
> And so I finished reading, read it over again, and then recorded it. Just like that.
> 
> This is hands-down one of the funniest things I've ever read, and I can only hope that I do it even a little bit of justice. If you haven't read it, I can not recommend it ENOUGH. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> So much thanks and love to swiiftly for listening through and giving me very-much-needed encouragement. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/29895.html).


End file.
